Endless Tidal Wave
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Malik loves Bakura, however Yami Malik plans on killing him along with the rest of the world. Malik makes his decisions which will ultimately change the fate of the world.


Endless Tidal Wave

Disclaimer and the likes: Hmmm, I'm not rich and famous so obviously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though gods know I would love to own Malik. *drools* Warnings include Malik angst and yaoi. Don't like, then don't read. It's as simple as that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The waves came in fiercely, smashing into the jagged rocks with such force and velocity that the sound was like thunder. The wind blew lightly, blowing his golden hair back. Beautiful purple eyes surveyed everything before him, blinking as the wind pushed at him, telling him to go back. Those eyes showed no emotion; sometimes he wondered if they ever had. There was no turning back now, he had let it go on for far too long. The Sennen Rod sat on a rock in front of him, the damn thing that had caused all the problems in the first place. It and that spirit that resided inside of it.

Right now it was sleeping, or whatever it did when it wasn't taking control over his body. Ever time it happened he felt so helpless, like there was more he could be doing to stop it. He had to stand there and watch as the evil spirit made him hurt those closest to him. The damn thing could sleep for all eternity for all he cared. It wasn't that he minded the killing part. In fact, he had been known to participate in a few activities of his own free will. It was the threatening to kill those he had loved that bothered him the most. He hadn't minded when it killed his father; not really. His father had only cared about him as an heir, nothing more. 

But when the rod had made him attack his own sister, that had been starting to push the line. He could still hear her terrified screams, could still taste the blood he had managed to draw. Thankfully, she had gotten away. She had her own life now; married to Seto Kaiba or something like that. The spirit did not like him keeping in touch with anyone. Not even Rashid. Rashid had been his closest friend, the only one he could talk to after Isis was gone. The spirit didn't care. He had tried to kill Rashid on numerous occasions and it was only through sheer luck that Rashid was still alive today. Even though the spirit in the rod had tried to kill him, Rashid had still stayed loyal to Malik. It was amazing really. Malik would have left himself long ago.

The rod had changed him so much that he barely recognized himself. Somewhere along the line he had started to think that he was the spirit in the rod. The differences were few, and sometimes when the rod took over he couldn't tell that it was in control until it was too late. It had become a part of him, a part of him he didn't like. Even if someone would be able to push the spirit out of the rod, it wouldn't do any good. The spirit was a part of Malik. 

Then there was the issue of Bakura. Malik shook his head, closing his eyes and clenching his left fist. He could still remember clearly the first time he had come in contact with that certain white-haired tomb robber. It had been indirectly, through the power of their Sennen items, but he could still feel the soul that had been directing the magic. A soul similar to his. One that had been put through hell for no other reason than this so-called destiny. Someone who knew the pains of the world and had tasted the blood of horror and ultimate defeat. He knew well enough that people like that were rare and one that also owned a Sennen item was even rarer. He knew at that moment that he would have to meet the one that had suffered as much as he had. 

Then he had the chance to lay eyes on him. Long white hair pure as snow, and deep brown eyes that spoke of his malicious intent to get his revenge on the world. Gods, he was gorgeous. It was one of those love at first sight things that fairy tales were so fond of. It hadn't been easy, but he had eventually been able to strike a semi-friendship with the tome-robber. By promising him all of the Sennen items. It was a small price to pay if he actually succeeded in making him his. 

And he had; not like anyone else could understand that. He had finally found the one happiness he had been searching for his entire life. There had been the good times. The sweet taste of his lover, the extreme pleasure in terrorizing the pigeons. A pigeon cooed behind him, causing him to open his eyes and turn around. Damn pigeons. One of the many things he and Bakura shared was an extreme hatred for the birds. Well, pigeons and Anzu's annoying friendship speeches but they both had to be on their best behavior or the Pharaoh would use his mind crush on them. So that meant no terrorizing Anzu, though they would sit up late at nights and discuss revenge plans. 

Damn, he loved Bakura so much. It was such a shame that there was so much standing in their way. For one thing, his own Yami had become insanely jealous. Well, la-de-fucking-da. It appeared the damn thing actually cared about something. For what purposes he would never understand. After his Yami had discovered his affair with the other spirit, he had made it his key purpose to kill Bakura. He had tried everything he could, short of killing the host. Though it wouldn't be long before he tried that as well. 

The second problem was the fact that Bakura was in fact an ancient spirit, one without a body to call his own. His host Ryou had no clue as to what went on most of the time. But to accept Bakura he would have to accept Ryou as well. The problem was in order to spend all of his time with Bakura, Ryou would have to accept him. There wasn't much change that was going to be happening anytime soon. Ryou was so sweet and innocent, sort of like Yuugi. 

No, there was no happy ending for him in his life. Even if he could solve the problem of the spirit inside the rod there was still the problem of Bakura's host. There was no way someone could get rid of the host without getting rid of Bakura as well. As far as he could see, there was no solution. Not one that would work for him anyway. And if the spirit was allowed to live, it was only a matter of time before he killed Bakura. He couldn't let that happen. He hadn't done anything to deserve that. It ended now. 

He picked up the rod, taking a few deep breaths to brace himself. With any luck, he would be able to accomplish his task before the spirit actually figured out what he was doing. He took one last look at the raging waters beneath him. It was now or never. This was the only way to stop the spirit and to save Bakura. Strange, how he couldn't even manage to shed a tear for the loss his own life. He placed the tip of the dagger against his chest, directly above his heart. He closed his eyes, hands tightening around the rod. He could feel the spirit waking up, struggling to take control of his body. He slammed the rod into his chest before the spirit could do anything. Warm blood spilled over his hands as he fell to his knees, the sound of the spirit cursing him out for all he was worth ringing in his ears. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. As the darkness closed in around him he thought that perhaps Isis would cry at his funeral. She might be the only one.

~Please review. 


End file.
